La chaleur d'un foyer
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Petit Bel de 8 ans, seul un réveillon de Noël...


**Titre : La chaleur d'un foyer**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (ou : Mon prof le tueur REBORN!, en VF)**

**Personnages : Squalo et Belphégor**

**Rating : PG/K+**

**Notes : Un petit Bel seul au monde après la perte de sa famille - et bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas.**

* * *

><p>Le feu rougeoyant crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée; à lui seul, il éclairait la vaste pièce.<br>Belphégor, enroulé dans un plaid, était assis sur la peau de bête qui servait de tapis de fourrure, et se réchauffait en regardant les flammes avec fascination.  
>Il n'avait que huit ans, et pourtant son expression semblait sereine.<br>C'était le réveillon de Noël.

Le manoir de la Varia était inhabituellement tranquille, même pour une heure aussi tardive. En règle générale, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui s'activait; il était rare que l'endroit soit aussi silencieux.  
>Cependant, cela n'effrayait pas le moins du monde l'enfant. Il se remémorait avec une certaine satisfaction le silence qui avait suivi le massacre qu'il avait perpétré dans sa propre demeure. Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, il ne s'était plus senti menacé et sous pression. Il était libre, et désormais il n'était plus rattaché à personne par quelque lien que ce soit.<br>Il n'avait, de toute façon, besoin de personne.  
>Il tendit les mains plus près du feu, comme pour en aspirer la chaleur. Il avait si froid, en dedans comme au dehors; sa peau était glacée. Car malheureusement, la solitude ne tient pas chaud durant les longues nuits d'hiver.<br>« Tu vas te brûler, idiot !, rugit la voix de Squalo.  
>Le blondinet tourna la tête et reçu une tape sur le front.<br>L'épéiste le prit à bras le corps et l'écarta de la chaleur réconfortante.  
>- Lâche-moi, requin chevelu !, siffla le gringalet.<br>- Sale mioche !, grinça Superbi en bazardant sans douceur la nouvelle recrue sur le canapé en cuir.  
>Ni une ni deux, Bel s'était dégagé de sa couverture et avait dégainé une paire de couteaux qu'il avait chipé pendant les repos.<br>- Tu piques l'argenterie ?, se moqua le bretteur dans un ricanement.  
>Il reçu pour toute réponse un jet de couteaux qui lui érafla la joue; un léger filet de sang coula lentement sur sa peau pâle.<br>- VOOOOI !, fit Squalo en attrapant le garçon par les poignets, le couchant sous son poids, sur le sofa.  
>Belphégor se débattit comme un beau diable, tant et si bien que sa couronne tomba par terre. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte vaine, il arrêta de gigoter, pantelant, les cheveux en désordre.<br>Avec douceur, l'adulte dégagea la frange dorée pour contempler ses yeux. Mais Bel les gardait étroitement fermés, les paupières crispées.  
>- Tu sais que si tu n'es pas sage, le père Noël risque de ne pas passer ?, susurra le porteur d'épée, goguenard.<br>- Comme si je croyais à un truc aussi débile, marmonna le blondinet en écartant, la main du « requin chevelu » pour remettre sa chevelure en place.  
>- Tu devrais, c'est de ton âge, dit gravement l'épéiste en se redressant. Peut-être que si tu crois suffisamment en quelque chose, ça finira par se réaliser.<br>- Crétin, rétorqua le garçonnet en s'asseyant, affichant une moue boudeuse.  
>Squalo se baissa et ramassa sa couronne pour la lui tendre.<br>- Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Trouves-toi des parents. La Varia n'est pas faite pour les gamins.  
>Il tourna les talons, et Belphégor fronça les sourcils lorsque la porte se referma sans bruit. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et on essayait déjà de le faire partir. Mais il ne s'en irait pas.<br>L'assassinat, c'était devenu toute sa vie.  
>- Je n'abandonnerais pas !, s'écria-t-il, brisant le silence sépulcral.<br>Dans le couloir, Squalo, s'arrêta. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il reprit son chemin.

Quand Bel se réveilla, il était toujours sur le canapé. Le manoir était rempli de bruits divers, car c'était déjà l'après-midi.  
>Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, encore emmitouflé dans son plaid. Une fois arrivé, il voulu se jeter dans son lit, mais…<br>Un paquet brillant y trônait.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau, et arracha le papier miroitant.<br>A l'intérieur, il y avait une belle boîte en ébène verni. Il l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans avec hébétement.  
>Sur la carte, il était écrit :<br>« De nouvelles lames bien affûtées (comme ça tu arrêteras de voler la vaisselle). Fais-en bon usage, petit Prince. Signé : »  
>En lisant cela, Bel sentit une boule de chaleur dans son ventre. Était-ce cela…la chaleur d'un foyer ?<p> 


End file.
